


loving being in love

by blueaeons



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, theyre soft, what about it, yes im writing pedrazar fics in 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaeons/pseuds/blueaeons
Summary: Peter and Balth share a quiet moment.basically peter and balth from an alt timeline where things went right for them from before the beginning of nmtd
Relationships: Peter "Pedro" Donaldson/Balthazar Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	loving being in love

**Author's Note:**

> basically peter and balth from an alt timeline where things went right for them from before nmtd started that i wrote on a whim in like,, 5 minutes. literally the only editing done was putting in capital letters i apologise for this disaster
> 
> but in other news i am writing another long pedrazar fic :)))) not that anyone would read it since i am one of the few psychopaths still obsessing over them
> 
> me? hyperfixating on my comfort series yet again? more likely than you think

  
Balthazar loves being in love. 

Maybe it’s the familiarity of loving the same person for so long. Or the way one look from Peter can lift his mood. Or the constant in his life that is _them_ that Balthazar knows he can rely on, no matter what happens in their friend group or else wise. 

He loves thinking about their first kiss, hidden away in Balthazar’s bedroom, guitar discarded and the sound of Balthazar’s brother singing from the room next door reminding them the moment couldn’t last forever, but it was perfect none the less. His heart still jumps as he remembers the look Peter — then Pedro — had given him after he had finished his song. 

He loves thinking about how they went into their final year of high school hand in hand — albeit secretly — knowing nothing could ruin this year for them. And even though everything threatened to fall apart, Pedro had made the right choice in the end. Balth knows he still wishes he could’ve persuaded Claudio too, though. 

It’s been a long two years, their friend group falling apart and rejoining more times than Balthazar wants to think about, Ben and Bea sorting through their shit and _finally_ getting together, John’s bipolar diagnosis and Peter coming out just to name a few of the hurdles they’ve faced. 

But nothing ever came between them, and Balthazar didn’t doubt them once, and neither did Peter. 

“We’ve almost been together two years,” Balthazar whispers into the darkness of their room. He knows Peter is awake, he can still hear his raggedy breathing. He remembers how he couldn’t stop laughing after he first heard Peter’s uneven breathing in the quiet of the night, and how peter had denied it adamantly. He also remembers how it felt waking beside him in the morning for the first time. Peter’s hair had been longer then, falling in his eyes as the morning light lit his sleepy expression. 

“It’s crazy to think about,” Peter whispers back, gently reaching down to run his thumbs across the fingers of one of Balthazar’s hands. “I feel like I’ve loved you forever.”

“Of course you would say something poetic like that,” Balthazar teases, lifting his hand currently not occupied by Peter to brush some of Peter’s hair from his eyes. It was growing long again. Peter would want to get it cut soon. 

“Like you can talk, you’re the lyricist here.”

“And you’re the one who wrote me a sonnet.” Balthazar pauses. “I love that sonnet.”

“And I love every song you’ve ever written.”

“Even the ones about Damien?”

Peter laughs, bringing Balth’s fingers to his lips. “Even the ones about Damien.” 

They fall into silence briefly, eyes raking across each others skin, what they can see in the low light anyway. 

Balthazar has never been ashamed to ‘stare longingly’ at his boyfriend, as Ben had dubbed it on multiple occasions. He’s fucking beautiful, why shouldn’t he admire that?

Balthazar smiles slightly as he finds eye contact with Peter again. He may look at him a lot, but he’s long since gotten used to Peter doing the same. 

Balthazar grins, thinking about all times he’s turned to look at Peter whilst in a group, only to find Peter’s eyes already on him. 

“The flat hasn’t felt the same,” Peter eventually says, breaking the soft silence. 

After the rules had finally been abolished last year, and Ben and Bea had finally gotten together, everyone had gone to Auckland as soon as the semester had finished. 

Leo needed them, and they had all been quick to drop what they were doing to help, leaving Freds to hold the fort. 

But now, being back while all their high school friends are back in Auckland, it feels quiet. Balthazar doesn’t want to say lonely, but he does miss them. 

“I know what you mean,” Balthazar replies, shifting forwards to place a gentle kiss against Peter’s forehead. “I miss them too.”

“As long as you’re still here, I’m happy.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” 

Peter lets go of Balthazar’s hand, shifting instead to wrap an arm around Balth’s waist, drawing him closer under the heavy blanket. 

Balthazar happily shifts closer, letting out a deep breath as he settles under peter’s chin, fingers clutching the fabric of peter’s sleep shirt. 

Balthazar hopes he never stops loving being in love. He hopes he never stops loving peter.

He can’t imagine life without him. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to those at the creation wonderland discord server for putting up with my nmtd/lll ramblings!! if any of you would like to come chat abt the webseries or this fic with me, feel free to join me [here!](https://discord.gg/wbxxMPGWN3)


End file.
